Wild
by Sixsweetery
Summary: La première rencontre avec les neufs piliers n'était pas vraiment ce dont Tanjirou avait rêver. Tanjirou avait besoin de repos. Difficile, quand on à l'attention des plus puissants chasseurs de démons.


_**Chasseur de Démon**_

_**O.S**_

* * *

Tanjirou etait un bon grand frère.

Toujour souriant, volontaire, courageux, protecteur.

Jamais au grand jamais Nezuko ne l'avait vu se mettre en colère, d'aussi loin qu'elle puisse s'en rappeler.

Parceque son aîné etait dôté d'une profonde patience, qu'il avait forgé avec le temps.

Elle se souvenait des fois où Tanjirou les rassuraient, quand leur fraterie avait peur la nuit, comment son foux sourire faisaient détendre les plus jeunes de leur famille.

Parceque le jeune jomme adorait par dessus tout sa famille: il la chérissait et s'occupait plus d'elle que de lui même, y venant parfois à en négliger sa propre santé, s'acharnant les fin d'automnes, a couper le bois, ou bien à vendre le plus qu'il pouvait, en printemp. Et jamais au grand jamais Nezuko ne l'a entendu se plaindre.

Voilà pourquoi elle admirait autant son Ni-san. Et la force ainsi que la sagesse qu'il avait aquit le long de son entrainement de chasseur de démon n'avait fait que renforcer les étoiles dans les yeux de la petite démone, quand elle regardait son grand frère combatre.

Mais qu'importe la force qu'il gagnait, il restait toujours humble et cherchait a donner le meilleir de lui même pour protéger. Pas pour gagner, tuer ou bien même détruire. Pour protéger, et délivrer.

Patient. Voila ce qui vennait à l'esprit de Nezuko si on lui demandait de donner un des traits de caractère de son frère. Patient et doux.

_**Qu'est-ce que tu disait à propos de ce démon, gamin?**

Une voie grave et rauque, qui perçait ses oreilles maintenant sensibles, réveille Nezuko.

_**Qu'elle pourrait combatre en tant que chasseuse de démon pour protéger les humains?**

Elle sentait aussi une incroyable puissance, provenant de celui qui la tennait. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Il y en avait plusieurs, huit peut-être..?

_**Tu sais comment on appelle ça, gamin?**, La démone ne pouvait le voir, mais elle sentait que l'inconnu souriait. Et elle n'aimait pas ce sourire. Vile, carnassier, sauvage. **C'est de la désillusion!**

Elle entendit le son d'un dégainement puis se sentit être..déplacée..?

Ne se doutant pas que son grand frère etait juste devant l'inconnu.

Les pilliers se figent à ce tableau.

Tanjirou et Sanemi, front contre front, épées dégainées. Les deux se regardent dans les yeux. Le premier, les sourcils froncés, la machoire sérée, et le regard rouge ne déviant pas de son opposant. Le deuxième abordait un sourire moqueur, ses yeux ausssi noirs que le néant.

Le serviteur mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que Tanjirou lui avait échappé. Il panique alors un peu.

Mais cela n'empeche pas l'air froid et tendu de se propager.

_**Ne touche pas..**, La voie grinçante du rouge casse le silence qui règne sur le lieux, **..À ma petite soeur.**

_ **Oh?**

_**Sanemi.**

Giyuu intervient à ce moment, le visage toujours autant impassible, un avertissement très bien perceptible dans sa voie. N'aimant pas la tournure que les choses prenaient, il trouvait cela impératif de calmer les deux chasseurs. Le blanc le regarda quelques secondes, en fronçant des sourcils, sur le point de prendre la parole, mais le burn le coupa.

_**Oyakata-sama va bientôt arriver-**

D'un coup, le rouge s'élança vers le détenteur de sa soeur, et lui arracha cette dernière sauvagement, en s'attirant un petit couinement de surprise de cette dernière. Sanemi grogna et s'avança, mais Tanjirou mit sa cadette derriere lui, et prit sa position de combat. Son adversaire se surprit à porter maintenant un sourire carnassier, emplis d'envi et de folie.

Leurs yeux se trouvèrent, et noir rencontra rouge. Les deux s'avancent l'un vers l'autre, doucement, mais avec intensité. Giyuu soupire, et s'adosse contre un mur non loin de l'action, ignorant les regards curieux de ses camarades piliers. Rengoku ne fait que sourire, son grand regard doré examinait la confrontation avec un amusement non cachée.

Tanjirou examine le visage marqué de son adversaire, et se demande quelques instants comment il a pu récolter toutes ces cicatrices. Ses cheveux blancs aussi, étaient nouveau, pour lui. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle couleur. Il était grand, aussi, et surement beaucoup plus fort que lui. Mais à peine eut il le temps de penser cela, que le concerné se retrouvea a quelques centimetres de lui.

_Sixième technique, le vent noir de la montagne brumeuse. _

Il laisse échappé un bruit de surprise, mais reprends vite ses esprits en bloquant l'attaque, non sans y mettre toute sa force. Le bruit de son épée contre la sienne résonna, et Tanjirou ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un frisson quand il vit le sourire du pilier s'agrandir, et ses yeux briller d'une façon terrifiante.

_Septieme technique, la pluie perçante!_

Le rouge contre-attaque après que leurs armes aient perdus contact, sous le ravissement de son adversaire. Et les épées se rencontrent, encore pleins de fois, avec une rapidité extrême.

Mais Tanjirou grimace, un instant, et sent une terrible douleur dans sa jambe. Il manque de crier, mais ce n'est qu'un gémissement qui sort de sa bouche.

Le pilier du vent suspend son mouvement, en regardant son jouet se crisper de douleur, et lève un sourcil, sachant qu'il ne l'avait pas blesser de quelque façon que ce soit. Après tout, ce connard de Giyuu n'avait pas arrêter de le fixer avec ce regard froid, depuis qu'il avait adresser la parole au gamin. Et Sanemi n'était pas impulsif au point d'en réveiller la colère du pilier de l'eau. Non merci.

Il voulait juste jouer un peu avec lui. Et d'une pierre deux coup, éliminer cet erreur de la nature qui l'accompagnait.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le petit lui fasse un putain de malaise en plein combat. Le voilà qui était tout rouge, transpirant et tremblant. Mais son regard ne l'avait jamais quitter, et il tenait obstinément son epée, la pointant vers lui.

Ah.

Décidément. Ce garçon était interessant.

Il s'avance d'un pas, faisant se tendre Tanjirou, et continue d'aller vers lui, faisant à chaque fois reculer le rouge. Ce dernier, paniqué et à bout de force, cherche sa soeur du regard, et est rassuré de la voir loin d'eux, encore endormie, adossée contre un mur. Il lâche un petit soupir, accompagné d'un lêger sourire.

Il hoquette, après avoir tourner la tête, car celle du pilier du vent n'est plus qu'à quelques metres de lui. Il déglutit en s'adossant au mur le plus proche. Il n'avait plus d'énergie, plus de force. Sans doute à cause d'hier..

Sentant enfin la texture froide et rugeuse derriere son dos, il laissa son corps glisser le long, et se retrouver assit, en position de faiblesse. devant Sanemi. Ses yeux se levèrent vers les siens, et encore une fois, noir rencontra rouge. Et Sanemi s'arrêta.

Ces yeux..Étaient abyssaux. Noir? Violet? Ou peut-être un mélange des deux? Une cicatrice partait de sa joue droite, pour se prolonger jusqu'à la joue gauche, en passant par le nez. Deux autres avaient une forme de croix sur son front. Son teint..Bronzé.

Et son odeur..Il sentait la fumée, et la menthe. _C'est enivrant_, réalisa-t-il.

Mais c'était ses yeux qui intriguaient le plus Tanjirou. Même Giyuu-san ne les avaient pas aussi...Aussi voilés. Tout couvert pas une sorte de nuage, même si on pouvait y apercevoir une couleur, si on s'y attardait bien.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il le fixait dans les yeux. Et pendant ce lapse de temps, tout avait disparu. Le sourire que son interlocuteur pourrait, il y à de cela quelques secondes, s'efface, pour y laisser un visage neutre.

Et alors que ce dernier fait un geste pour s'avancer, tout semble s'accélérer.

Tanjirou n'eut pas le temps de voir quoi que ce soit, alors qu'un flash bleu traverse la piece.

Et soudain, le kimono bicolore de Giyuu-san est devant lui, flottant un peu à cause de la vitesse que son porteur avait pris. Le grand corps de son ainé le couvre alors de tout regards, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de se décaler un peu, pour voir ce qui se passe.

Tanjirou cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, avant d'essayer de reprende sa respiration. Il se sentait vidé de son énergie, faible et inutile. Les dents se serrent. Il ne pouvait rien faire.

_**Que crois-tu faire, Sanemi?**

La voie de Giyuu-san coupe cours à toutes ses pensées. Il se sent trembler encore plus, devant la tension du chasseur de démon. Les yeux de Tanjirou s'agrandissent, et il se colle un peu plus au mur, en comprenant que Giyuu-san était en _colère_.

Il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois _irrité_, lors de leurs première rencontre. Mais la..C'était tout autre chose. Cette fois, sa voie n'était pas levée, son ton était calme. Froid, mais calme.

C'est ce qui lui faisait le plus angoisser.

_**En quoi ca te concerne?**

Sanemi accompagne sa phrase d'un grognement, presque animal. Tanjiou pouvait _entendre_ sa rage. Il pouvait déjà imaginer son corp tendu, sa mâchoire crispée et ses yeux fusilleurs.

_**Tu t'appretais à le toucher?**

Une voie plus loin, questionna le blanc avec un certain..Enjouement. Le jeune rouge se mit très difficilement sur ses pieds, et tenta de comprendre le déroulement de cette situation. Même si rien n'avait de sens içi. Il vit alors un pilier, celui du feu, reconnut-il, juste derrière Sanemi. Il abordait un sourire, et ses yeux respiraient l'amusement.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'aucun des autres chasseurs n'intervenait?_

Ses yeux se tournèrent alors vers son protecteur, et il se rendit compte que ce dernier avait aussi tourner la tête vers lui, surement pour examiner ses blessures. Mais quand le bleu de ses orbes rencontra le roouge de ses prunelles, Tanjirou eut un moment de panique.

Il savait que ce n'était pas diriger vers lui. Il savait que le noir dans les yeux de son aîné était pour celui qui l'avait attaqué, plus tôt.

Mais il était fatigué. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il revenait juste d'un combat contre une lune sanglante. Il avait combattu toute une journée. Le stress de ne plus retrouver Nezuko le tuait, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait devant les neuf piliers?

Il était juste à bout.

Alors quand Giyuu le fusilla, sans le vouloir, il prit la tête entre ses mains, et _couina_.

Un silence tomba, et l'attention se retrouva sur lui. Giyuu écarquilla un peu ses yeux, et ouvrit la bouche, mais on le coupa.

Un _grondement_ répondit. Gros, dangereux et animal.

Le pilier de l'eau sentit tout son être crier danger, et, en plissant ses yeux, se recula le plus possible de Tanjirou.

Tous les chasseurs dégénèrent leurs armes, prêts à se défendre, sur leurs gardes. et sous leurs stupefaction, leurs camarade était devant la jeune recrue, de toute sa hauteur, le sabre á la main et une aura sauvage autour de lui.

Sanemi..Protégeait le gamin..?

Ils virent ses dents serrés, sa mâchoire contractée, son corps tendu, et ses bras laissant paraître des veines sur ses muscles. Tout en lui semblait en alerte.

Rengoku ricane, plus amusé que jamais, sous le regard réprobateur de Shinobu, et celui blasé d'Obanai, qui se tenait encore sur l'arbre, non loin de la scene.

_**Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Sanemi?**, grogne Tengen, le regard colérique, **Range ton arme!**

Mais son camarade ne fait que tourner la tête vers lui, et il déglutit en reculant un peu devant son regard enragé.

Une fois que tout le monde se tenait hors de porté de Sanemi, celui-ci se détendit, et tourna la tete comme le fit précédemment Giyuu, pour trouvé un Tanjirou perdu, tout rouge et frissonnant.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, le regard violet du pilier détailla le visage de son cadet, et il se surprit à s'attarder vers les doux yeux de celui-ci. Il descendit ensuite vers son menton, pour aller vers son coup.

Son coup fin, et qui-

Qui venait de se faire couvrir par la veste d'un Tanjirou honteux, et qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Sanemi découvrit alors avec amusement et satisfaction, quand il remonta son visage, que la rougeur des joues du petit s'était propagée dans tout son visage, et atteignait même la pointe de ses oreilles. Il regardait de partout, sauf dans les yeux de Sanemi, qui lui, se surprenait à éprouver une certaine fierté, sachant que ce n'est personne d'autre que lui qui avait provoquer cette magnifique réaction.

Bien que le rougissement et la respiration frénétique du gamin commençaient à être inquiétants.

_**Eh bien, Eh bien. **

Sanemi se tendit, tout comme ses camarades piliers.

Tanjrou vit quelques points noirs.

Un nuage recouvra ensuite sa vision.

Ses jambes tremblaient.

C'était sa limite.

_**Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'éclairer sur ce qu'il se passe?**

Il eut à peine le temps de lever les yeux sur la douce voie qui venait de s'élever, qu'il tomba.


End file.
